dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Brood of Evil
! の フリーザ |Rōmaji title = Arata na Kyōteki! Uchū no Teiō Furīza |Literal title = A Tough New Enemy! Emperor of the Universe, Freeza |Series = DBZ |Number = 44 |Saga = Namek Saga |Airdate = April 18, 1990 |English Airdate = August 29, 2005 |Manga = Planet Namek, Cold and Dark |Edited = Touchdown on Namek |Previous = A Friendly Surprise |Next = Frieza Strikes! }} ! の フリーザ|Arata na Kyōteki! Uchū no Teiō Furīza|lit. "A Tough New Enemy! Emperor of the Universe, Freeza"}} is the ninth episode of the Namek Saga and the forty-fourth overall episode in the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 18, 1990. Its original American airdate was August 29, 2005. Summary Krillin and Gohan continue to struggle against the tentacles of the sea creatures. Raiti and Zaacro explain that the planet they are on is worthless. When their ship was forced to crash-land here, they were trapped. When Bulma showed up with Kami's ship, after tumbling over the cliff when they first arrived, the pair were about to steal the ship right then and there. However, the same spacial phenomenon that forced them to crash-land in the first place had re-appeared, and they would have to wait until it cleared up before they could take off. While Bulma was still unconscious, they probed her mind to learn about the Dragon Balls, Namek, and so on, then used the information to devise an elaborate illusion to keep them occupied. However, as evidenced by a thick fog on the planet's surface, the conditions for take-off are as good as they are going to get, and Raiti and Zaacro decided to reveal their hand. Raiti steals the Dragon Radar, and the two of them take off for the ship. With Gohan and Krillin unable to move, Bulma is forced to go after them alone. Arriving at the ship, Raiti assures Zaacro that according to his scan of Bulma's mind, all they have to do is give verbal commands to the ship to make it operate. What Raiti and Zaacro did not know is that no one had bothered to translate the command to open and close the ship's main door out from the Namekian language. Bulma catches up and hides behind some rocks, watching the trouble the two thieves are having. More sea creatures show up, and Krillin and Gohan are both pulled underwater. One of the creatures loses its grip, freeing Gohan's right arm. He lets off an energy blast, propelling himself downward even faster and pulling loose from most of the tentacles. With another shot, he maneuvers himself across Krillin's path, and the two sets of tentacles become entangled. With both of them partially freed, they blast themselves toward each other. Locking their left hands, they continue to blast away with their right hands. The two of them spin around each other, causing a whirlpool to form within the lake. The sea creatures get caught up in the current, and start to drift away. Raiti and Zaacro still cannot get inside the ship, and decide to go after Bulma for instructions. They find her hiding place just as Gohan and Krillin work themselves free. Raiti and Zaacro order Bulma to open the door. Bulma proposes they all leave together, but Raiti and Zaacro say their destination is 50 years away. Bulma reluctantly calls out "Piccolo" to the ship, and the door opens. The pair hops onto the platform, but before the door closes completely, Gohan can be heard shouting "Piccolo!" The platform returns to the ground, and Gohan and Krillin can be seen overhead. Zaacro and Raiti take fighting stances, but both are defeated with a single blow from Gohan and Krillin, respectively. The fog has almost cleared, and Krillin, Gohan and Bulma hurry back inside their ship. On the way up, Bulma thanks the aliens for telling them how to escape. Taking off, Bulma steers the ship for a gap in the phenomenon, and they narrowly escape, setting course again for the Planet Namek. As Zaacro and Raiti curse their luck, Vegeta is en route to Planet Namek in his space pod, vowing to get the Dragon Balls for himself before Frieza can. Chi-Chi changes the flowers in the vase next to Goku's bed as Goku tries to sneak away again. It has been nearly a month since Gohan left, and Chi-Chi wishes she had packed nail clippers for him. Goku actually makes it out the door — only to be caught by his doctor and nurse, who had been expecting this. 34 days out, the ship approaches a blue-green planet that registers as being Namek. Everyone is excited and belts themselves in for landing. At Bulma's command, the ship finds a grassy spot near a river to land. Bulma begins preparing equipment to take atmospheric samples to determine if they can breathe the air, but Gohan and Krillin rush right out. Gohan remarks how similar the landscape is to the place he was trained by Piccolo. Bulma realizes that Gohan and Krillin have already jumped out of the ship without checking if there's ample oxygen on the planet. This infuriates Bulma, who yells at the other two for their reckless behavior and checks her Dragon Radar. Sure enough, she gets readings for seven Dragon Balls. Krillin pinches Bulma's cheeks to make sure she is not another illusion. After slapping him, Bulma and Krillin dance for joy as Gohan senses a number of powerful Ki in the distance. Bulma tells them not to worry, that they must belong to the Namekian natives. Piccolo and Kami had fairly large Ki as well. Gohan and Krillin worry that the Ki have an unfriendly feel to them, but Bulma reminds them how King Kai said the Namekians were a peaceful race. Krillin relaxes somewhat, and they decide to head toward a location where four Dragon Balls were already gathered together and introduce themselves. As Krillin tries to laugh off his nervousness, a small spacecraft falls to the ground in the distance behind them. They all recognize the shape as being the kind of pod the Saiyans came to Earth in. It must be Vegeta, since he is the only Saiyan left! Krillin and Gohan quickly mask their Ki, and are forced to decide whether to remain on Planet Namek with Vegeta and attempt to gather the Dragon Balls, or return to Earth immediately, giving up hope of reviving their friends. Krillin decides that if Vegeta gets the Dragon Balls, they will be doomed anyhow, and decides to stay, as does Gohan. Bulma wishes them luck, saying she can go back to Earth and return with Goku in just over two months' time. Meanwhile, Vegeta emerges from his space pod, cursing Frieza and vowing to gather the Dragon Balls first. Only by wishing immortality upon himself does he stand a chance to defeat Frieza. Using his scouter, Vegeta locates Frieza's position, and is able to tell that Frieza has brought his top two henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria, along with him. At Kame House, Master Roshi speaks via a radio-phone with Bulma, who fills him in on what is happening on Planet Namek. As Krillin and Gohan wait for her to finish, another space pod falls through the atmosphere. The three of them are left to wonder why another Saiyan ship should arrive. Some distance away, the lifeless form of a Namekian native drops to the ground, bleeding to death. A battle-suited soldier, carrying an enormous Dragon Ball, presents his prize to Frieza. A mysterious figure in a dark hover-pod comes forward to praise him. On his right side is Dodoria, a large, pink-colored porcine humanoid; on his left is Zarbon, a pale blue, handsome, long-haired and elegant humanoid warrior. Both of them carry similar large Dragon Balls under their arms! With Frieza's crew carrying four Dragon Balls, only three remain to be found. Major Events *Bulma, Gohan and Krillin finally arrive at Namek. *Vegeta arrives on Namek minutes later. Battles *Gohan and Krillin vs. Sea Creatures *Gohan and Krillin vs. Raiti and Zaacro Appearances Locations *Fake Namek *Namek *Earth **West City ***Wukong Hospital **Kame House Objects *Nameless Namek's Spaceship *Dragon Radar *Attack Ball *Scouter *Battle Armor *Frieza's Hover Pod *Namekian Dragon Balls Differences from the manga *Bulma, Krillin and Gohan's adventure on Fake Namek is exclusive to the anime. *Goku at the Hospital trying to sneak out of his room again to train only to be found by his doctor is exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 44 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 44 (BDZ) pt-br:Um novo inimigo! O Imperador do Universo, Freeza fr:Dragon Ball Z épisode 044 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Namek Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z